


Подарок на день рождения

by Rikki_Hirikikki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki
Summary: Это был всего лишь полушутливый разговор об эротических фантазиях. Герман и предположить не мог, что Рафа воспримет его как руководство к действию, тем более — такому.
Kudos: 5





	Подарок на день рождения

Улыбка Рафы Герману не понравилась.  
— С каких это пор ты даришь мне подарки на день рождения? —спросил он, не спеша брать из протянутой руки Рафы чип. — Ты вообще помнишь, когда он?  
Рафа неопределённо помахал свободной рукой в воздухе.  
— Сегодня? — предположил он. — В следующем месяце? Да какая разница вообще, может, я решил компенсировать все твои прошлые дни рождения, на которые подарков не дарил.  
— Все два? — ехидно спросил Герман. — Или то время, пока мы с тобой не были знакомы, тоже считается?  
— Как видишь, подарок у меня только один, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Рафа.  
— Ещё один будет? — чуть ли не испуганно спросил Герман.  
Рафа слегка отодвинулся, глядя на Германа с преувеличенным удивлением.  
— Вы поглядите на него, не успел один подарок получить, как уже другой требует. Бери этот, пока я добрый.  
Герман забрал чип и повертел его в пальцах, подозрительно разглядывая.  
— Что это хоть?  
— Считай это особой тренировочной программой, — со смешком сказал Рафа.  
— Тренировочной программой, значит, — протянул Герман.  
— Ага, — согласился Рафа, быстро чмокнул Германа в щёку и развернулся.  
Уже отойдя на два шага, он бросил Герману через плечо:  
— Только обязательно надень полный костюм.  
Герман хмыкнул, сунул подаренный чип в карман формы и твёрдо решил, что использует его разве что под страхом расстрела.  
Расстрела ждать не пришлось — спасибо всё тому же Рафе.  
Правда, чувства, которые испытывал Герман, когда Йенс попросил его «погулять где-нибудь пару часиков», были далеки от благодарности настолько же, насколько красный карлик далёк от возможности стать Новой.  
Герман побродил по коридорам академии, заглянул в читальный зал, задумчиво постоял у одного из мониторов и снова ушёл.  
Нет, его вовсе не раздражало то, что его бывший любовник и нынешний сосед по комнате в этот самый момент явно занимались чем угодно, только не учёбой… В конце концов, с Рафой они расстались так же легко, как встречались — если встречались вообще. А Йенс… Точнее всего их соседство можно было назвать пактом о ненападении. Ну, если не считать одного случая.  
Герман тряхнул головой и вдруг осознал, что неведомо как забрёл в отсек тренажёров. Он провёл ладонью над манжетой формы, взглянул на проступивший циферблат и тяжело вздохнул.  
Из пары часов прошло хорошо если минут двадцать.  
Делать Герману было абсолютно нечего.  
Настолько нечего, что он даже вспомнил, как Рафа предупреждал его по поводу полного костюма. По счастью, в раздевалке как раз оказался один свободный.  
— Не могу поверить, что я это делаю, — сказал Герман вслух, настраивая кресло пилота под себя.  
Огоньки на приборной панели мигнули в такт его голосу.  
Герман пожевал губами и воткнул чип в разъём на шлеме.

Кабинка пилота очень тесная и маленькая, места в ней хватает на одного, максимум двоих.  
Герман сидит, откинувшись на спинку кресла, отодвинутого назад на полную длину, и всё равно ему неудобно. Неудобно, потому что на нём — не на коленях, на члене — сидит Йенс, а перед ним прям на приборной панели немыслимой загогулиной изгибается Рафа, упирающийся ладонями в грудь Йенса.

Герман судорожно стащил шлем и несколько секунд посидел, тупо глядя перед собой широко открытыми глазами.  
Мысли прыгали в его голове беспорядочными обрывками: «вот же сучонок», «как у него получилось»… «что дальше…».  
Герман облизнул губы, зачем-то оглянулся на дверь кабинки, хотя знал — пока он не встанет из кресла, дверь останется заблокированной — чтобы никто не мешал тренировке.  
— Особая тренировочная программа, значит, — пробормотал он. — Сучонок языкастый.  
Он набрал воздуху в грудь, словно перед прыжком в воду, и очень аккуратно надел шлем обратно на голову.

Герман чувствует тяжесть Йенса на себе, водит раскрытыми ладонями по его бёдрам, сам почти не шевелясь, словно боясь, что от неловкого движения Йенс соскользнёт с его члена.  
Это очень маловероятно — Рафа занимает собой всё свободное пространство между Йенсом и приборной панелью, надёжно блокируя любой путь побега.  
Йенс, кажется, и не собирается сбегать, наоборот, откидывается назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Германа. Герман очень хочет заглянуть ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это точно Йенс, а не кукла, созданная симулятором.  
Рафа перед ними что-то делает, и приборная панель опускается почти вровень с полом, так что голова Рафы оказывается на уровне колен Германа. Человеку в таком положении всё равно было бы неудобно, но Рафа не человек — его позвоночник изгибается под немыслимым углом, и Герман над плечом Йенса видит, как Рафа улыбается.  
Улыбается и наклоняет голову.  
Йенс громко охает, и Герман точно понимает, почему — и сам еле сдерживается, когда чувствует, как язык Рафы проводит там, где член Германа входит в Йенса.  
Герману не надо смотреть, он и так знает, что сейчас этот язык очень длинный — длиннее человеческого раза в два. Ему так хорошо знакомо это ощущение, что, кажется, он может определить, какой именно длины язык Рафы сейчас, только по тому, как ощущаются шипы на этом языке.  
Йенс дрожит и выгибается, и Герману приходится напрячь пальцы на его бёдрах, удерживая его на себе.  
Он почти безотчётно поднимает бёдра, подталкивая Йенса — и себя — навстречу языку Рафы. А тот продолжает двигаться вверх и вниз, захватывая разом мошонку Германа и — он знает, чувствует почти так же, как если бы это было его тело — яички и член Йенса.  
Йенс закидывает голову ещё дальше назад и выдыхает на ухо Герману до ужаса знакомым шёпотом:  
— С-суки. Оба два.  
Это звучит так… так по-Йенсовски, что Герман уже больше ни о чём не думает.  
Горячее дыхание Йенса щекочет пластины на скуле Германа, и от этого становится почти невыносимо хорошо.  
Герман приподнимает Йенса за бёдра — язык Рафы он больше не чувствует, значит, тот сосредоточился на Йенсе, и то, как Йенс стонет и вздрагивает, только лишнее доказательство этому.  
Герман начинает двигаться в Йенсе, прислушиваясь, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая, когда Рафа берёт член Йенса в рот — и тогда толкает бёдра с силой вверх и вперёд, вталкиваясь в Йенса и толкая его самого в рот Рафы.  
Кто-то из них стонет — то ли Йенс, то ли сам Герман.  
Ноги Германа всё ещё больно упираются в подлокотники кресла, но это уже неважно.  
Важно то, как скользит под его пальцами кожа Йенса, покрытая потом, как сам Йенс сжимается вокруг его члена, двигаясь в унисон, как время от времени шершавые шипы на языке Рафы задевают мошонку Германа.  
Герман поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к шее Йенса, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся жилка под кожей. У него самого голова идёт кругом.  
Герман ускоряется, одновременно впиваясь зубами в эту жилку, едва не прокусывая кожу до крови, и от того, как Йенс снова охает, голова идёт кругом ещё сильнее.  
Он теряет любое подобие ритма, вбиваясь в Йенса беспорядочно и жадно, и тот не только не против, но и сам движется так же, то поднимаясь почти до самой головки, то с силой опускаясь, вдавливая Германа в кресло.  
Влажный язык проходится по щеке Германа, задевает пластины, и Герман открывает глаза.  
Рафа смотрит чуть снизу. В его глазах пляшут огоньки — то ли отражение индикаторов вокруг, то ли чёрт его знает ещё.  
Герман тянется к нему над плечом Йенса и целует, чувствуя, как язык Рафы втягивается внутрь, царапая его губы, когда шипы становятся острее — еле-еле не переходя ту грань, когда эта мимолётная боль стала бы неприятной.  
Рафа слегка отстраняется, Герман смотрит вниз, между их телами, и видит, что рука Рафы обхватывает его и Йенса члены, короткими рывками, совершенно невпопад с движениями Германа, скользит вниз и вверх.  
Йенс внезапно сдвигается вбок, больно упираясь плечом в грудь Германа, и целует его горячо и крепко, так что поцарапанные губы Германа вспыхивают острой болью.  
И одновременно с этим вспыхивает он сам, вбиваясь в Йенса в последний, самый глубокий и долгий раз, и глядя в глаза Рафы.

Когда перед глазами Германа загорелась надпись «Тренировка пройдена успешно», он даже не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы выругаться.  
Проблем хватало и так — надо было как-то незаметно отмыть костюм.  
И вернуться в комнату.  
Герман очень сильно понадеялся, что Йенс уже спит.


End file.
